sylvieriafandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvierian Calendar
Time in Sylvieria is measured by the movement of the Bronze Clockwork, the remains of Aopros the Clockmaker. The Starwheel, the main gear on which Pryiam the Starstone rotates turns one three hundreth of a revolution everytime Ao and Iori complete one revolution on the Pursuit (one day). A Sylvierian year consists of one full revolution of the Starwheel. The Sylverian year is broken down into ten months of thirty days each. Each Sylverian month is made of three ten day weeks. The Sylverian calendar was imagined by Aopros the Clockmaker during his Dream of Time prior to his murder at the hands of Pryma. When time began at the first dawn of Ao, Ophros the Time God, the Memory of Aopros, came into being. Ophros built Watchwork Tower at the farthest end of the spine of Pryiam that would later birth the Firstdawn Forest. That spine became known as the Clockspine. Ophros' Watchwork Tower was aligned with the Duskside of the Pursuit at the First Dawn of Ao. Time began as Ao dawned on the Pursuit, and Watchwork Tower's position would delineate Time as Aopros had first dreamt. As the Starwheel moved, pushing Watchwork Tower slowly to its starting point at the Duskside of the Pursuit, the Decophros, the ten Wards of the Passing Months were each born during the First Year. With each tenth of a revolution along the Starwheel, a new Decophrost was born. Ophros named each Decophrost with the name prescribed by Aopros' dream. Each Decophrost appeared in the Void where Watchwork Tower passed by, marking the months of the Sylvierian calendar in the sky over Pryiam. The Decophros manifested as differently colored nebulae that hung above Pryiam in the dark of the Void, and thus each month was associated with their respective Decophrost's color. The Sylvierian Calendar months follow, chronologically, the births of the Decophros: 01 - The Month of Jhoerst (the Gray Decophrost) 02 - The Month of Feyhst (the Pink Decophrost) 03 - The Month of Daeniol (the Red Decophrost) 04 - The Month of Aadmol (the Orange Decophrost) 05 - The Month of Mastrol (the Yellow Decophrost) 06 - The Month of Baummol (the Green Decophrost) 07 - The Month of Chaerol (the Blue Decophrost) 08 - The Month of Tohlkol (the Indigo Decophrost) 09 - The Month of Llewsol (the Violet Decophrost) 10 - The Month of Whilsst (the White Decophrost) The Sylvierian days of the Week are named after the Old Gods of Sylvieria and Ophros, the God of Time. 01 - Mariday (Dreamsday) 02 - Geniday (Godsday) 03 - Prymday (Earthsday) 04 - Aoday (Sunsday) 05 - Ioday (Moonsday) 06 - Prysiday (Mountainsday) 07 - Aoproday (Clocksday) 08 - Mephiliday (Starsday) 09 - Celeday (Seasday) 10 - Ophrosday (Timesday) Sylvierian dates are formatted as Month/Day of the Month/Year On the First Day, after the creation of Watchwork Tower, Ophros mounted Aopros' Bronze Chroniker in the uppermost chamber of the tower. Ophros took two of his original twelve eyes and created the Silpherenyes, Guardians of the Chroniker. In doing so, some of Time was hidden. The months of Irist and Erast are not truly part of the Sylvierian calendar, as they are not measurable by the movement of Watchwork Tower or the Pursuit of Ao and Iori. Likewise, two days of the week, Iriday and Eraday, do not exist on the calendar. These hidden parts of Time are only accessible through magic or other supernatural means. © 2012 Jason "Danger" Block | All Rights Reserved